In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers. Such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles.
It is known to provide brick-shaped packages, such as those made by Tetra Pak™. Such packages, in particular packages having an inclined or sloping top panel, present problems when stacking for distribution or display. Such packages may include an access means, which may be in the form of a re-useable closure. These access means further complicate the problem of stacking packages one upon another. Such closures protrude from a surface of the package and are vulnerable to damage or tampering. It is an object of the present invention to provide a carton which protects the closure, allows the packages to be stacked and additionally may improve the security of the package.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.